1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lyrics display apparatus adapted for use in Karaoke systems or the like, and more particularly to a lyrics display apparatus capable of displaying a progress position of a piece of music by successively changing a display condition of the words of a song such as the background of the song words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional lyrics display apparatus adapted for use in Karaoke systems, a lyrics data indicative of contents to be displayed and a timing data for display of the lyrics data are memorized in accordance with progression of a piece of music to successively display the words of a song based on the timing data. There has been also proposed a lyrics display apparatus capable of displaying a progress position of a piece of music by changing the background color of the words of a song.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 6(1994)-130981 discloses a lyrics display apparatus wherein a start data for change of the background color in display of the words of a song and a change speed data of the background color are memorized to gradually change the background color of the words of the song at a speed defined by the change speed data thereby to display a progress position of a piece of music and to smoothly change the background color.
In the conventional lyrics display apparatus, however, a large capacity memory is required to provide the start data and change speed data of the background color at each word of the song for displaying a progress position of the piece of music.